Adiós
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Un demonio desconoce el significado de la palabra amor, para el no existe tal cosa, sin embargo…  Hay algo que jamás querría perder, ¿Tu tienes ese algo, Mephisto?   Los humanos estáis locos…  -Maldita sea.- Y finalmente comprendió que era ese algo…


**Adiós…**

Nota: Esta idea surgió al ver una imagen y me decidí arriesgar a escribirla para ver que salía.

Resumen: Un demonio desconoce el significado de la palabra amor, para el no existe tal cosa, sin embargo… «Hay algo que jamás querría perder, ¿Tu tienes ese algo, Mephisto?» «Los humanos estáis locos…» -Maldita sea.- Y finalmente comprendió que era ese algo…

* * *

><p>La noticia de que Shirou Fujimoto había muerto se propagó con suma rapidez, y aun más lo fue la noticia de que murió peleando con Satán. Si su padre, el rey de los demonios, había matado al único ser que le había importado en toda su existencia, y el más pequeño de sus hermanos había despertado como demonio. Sin duda era un gran día para Mephisto Pheles.<p>

El demonio entró donde yacía el cadáver de Shirou, muy pocos lo habían visto aún muerto, y aún menos personas terminaban de creerlo. Él era una de las últimas personas, pero al acercarse al inerte cuerpo de Fujimoto no le quedó otra opción que terminar de ingerir la noticia.

Llevo una mano al frió rostro del antiguo exorcista. Tenía gracia, el era un demonio, un hijo de Satán, un ser que disfrutaba con el dolor y la muerte de los humanos, pero aún así no podía obtener más que tristeza mientras miraba el cuerpo de Shirou. Se fijó en la sangre que había bajo los ojos de este, y la que había en sus labios, otra señal más de que había muerto bajo las manos de Satán.

Intento buscar algún lado positivo, no se tal vez el echo de que Rin había despertado como demonio, como había planeado.

-Joder, esto no tenía que haber pasado así…- Ahogó un gemido de dolor.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, y finalmente dejaron de sostener su cuerpo. Clavó las rodillas en el suelo y siguió intentando parar las lágrimas, pero le era imposible y temía que acabaría llorando. Aguantó la respiración y alzó la vista, de nuevo, hasta el cuerpo de Fujimoto, ahora marcado por la muerte.

-Maldita sea…

Sus ojos ya humedecidos no podrían aguantar mucho más el llanto, pero aún así no quería llorar, no quería que la última vez que lo viese fuera tras una neblina de lágrimas. De hecho aún se negaba a creer que esa sería la última vez que lo viese.

-Shirou…

Vagamente recordó la primera vez que se conocieron, también recordó la vez en que mataron a aquel demonio, o aquella otra donde acabó dejando sin sueldo al exorcista, o incluso aquella otra donde se fueron a beber y acabaron en la otra punta de la ciudad, y también estaba esa otra vez…

-Solo había una cosa…

Comenzó a ponerse de pie, poco a poco, como si temiese que al dar un paso de más todo se derrumbaría. Y mientras lograba ponerse de pie recordó al cursi de Shirou, y aquellas extrañas, pero tiernas palabras que dijo bajo los cerezos en flor de aquel año, donde el atardecer casi se había extinguido.

_«Como humano se que hay algo que jamás quiero perder, y como exorcista se que eso me puede llevar a la perdición.»Miró a Mephisto a los ojos y sonrió con suavidad. «Pero aún así se, mejor que nada en el mundo, que merece la pena luchar por aquello que se ama…»_

_«¿Aún que ello te acabe llevando a la muerte?» Miró al exorcista, el cual rió cantarinamente._

_«Merece la pena morir por lo que se ama…puede que ahora no lo entiendas, pero los humanos preferimos acabar llorando, por heridas, que llorar por haber perdido aquello que jamás queremos perder…»_

_La mirada de Shirou se tiñó de dulzura, mientras se sumergían en la noche de los cerezos en flor. Mephisto alzó una ceja y después suspiró, ¿quién entendía a los humanos y sus ideas extrañas?_

_«No hay quien os entienda…» Suspiró con pesadez._

_Shirou estalló, en carcajadas mientras Pheles seguía pensando en que los humanos estaban locos._

-¿Sabes, Shirou? Solo había una cosa que no quería perder, por nada del mundo…

Le acarició el rostro al fallecido, con delicadeza y ternura. Se acercó lo más que pudo y posó su frente con la del paladín, sintiendo la frialdad de su cuerpo mejor que antes. Las lágrimas comenzaban a nublarle la vista, pero solo necesitaba unos momentos de debilidad, solo ese momento de debilidad y volvería a ser el mismo demonio descorazonado.

-Y eras tú… no quería perderte…

Esbozó una frágil sonrisa y se acercó más al exorcista. Entrecerró los ojos y besó los labios de Shirou, le dejó un beso suave, lleno del amor que le había procesado, y con una humanidad que moriría tras terminar el beso. Las lágrimas pudieron fluir al fin, libres lloraron la perdida de aquello que jamás quisieron perder.

Se separó del exorcista y le dedicó una última mirada cargada de sentimientos, ese era el adiós definitivo, ya no habría un hasta luego ni nada por el estilo. Se separó del cuerpo y dio tres pequeños pasos hacia a tras, con cuidado.

Ya había perdido aquello que jamás querría haber perdido, y lo peor de todo era que nadie le había explicado que hacer cuando lo perdías. Y en aquel momento, donde su debilidad y humanidad terminarían para siempre, decidió que la mejor forma de sobrellevarlo sería terminando aquello por lo que murió Fujimoto.

-Adiós, Shirou…

**-Fin-**

Link de la imagen (quiten los espacios):

http: / / www. zerochan. net / 634241


End file.
